A new beginning
by AnimeCheetah11
Summary: Two new students arrive in Hogwarts, and might manage to change the inevitable rein of Lord Voldemort. But first they have to go through the years of Hogwarts


A new beginning

I was awoken by the sound of my family moving about downstairs, 'I have no clue what they're doing but they better shut up' I thought to myself as I rolled over and put a pillow over my head.

Not even a second later came the screech of my mothers voice "SAM! GET OUT OF BED!" I lay there wondering if there was a point in trying to go back to sleep, before I could though there was the sound of angry feet stomping their way to my room 'crap' I jumped out of bed just as the door opened, revealing my mother's angry face "your going to Hogwarts now get dressed, your late to everything but you can't be late for your first day of school" and with that, she swooped out the room.

I yawned and again contemplated going back to bed, when that little voice reminded me I had my first day of Hogwarts, the place I had dreamed of going to all my life. In record time I had a shower, got dressed and got my stuff before rushing down the stairs like the house was on fire.

I sat down and had a cup of coffee, thinking about everything I'd need for the journey, books, robes, wand, and a pet was it? 'Well then….looks like I'll be needing money' "Hey Dad, I need money for the school stuff" I said with a hint of worry in my voice "I know mate I'll be going with you to get your stuff" he said watching the television. I nodded and finished off my coffee before standing up "Come on mate, let's go" we headed out to Diagon Alley.

Meanwhile in a house not too far away, a young girl with dyed Red hair was already shopping for her things; she had gotten up at eight and had started shopping with her mum Michelle.

"Alright Cheyenne, what pet do you want to take with you?" Michelle asked as they entered the pet shop.

Cheyenne looked around at the different creatures that stared back at her with beady eyes, she shuddered "defiantly not a frog" she mumbled under her breath. She switched sides of the shop and looked at the mammals instead; owls, cats or mice and other rodents ranging from different breeds were all inside cages. While looking through the cats a certain kitten stood out, it had a creamy fur with a few dark brown patches – one covering its pink nose to its forehead, and sapphire dark blue eyes. As she moved closer to get a better look it mewled at her, "Mum, I want this one!" she bounced on the heels of her feet as the shop owner opened the cage and handed her the kitten. Cheyenne thought of a name for it while Michelle paid for the kitten, going through different options she eventually settled on Furby, they bought a cherry red collar and left the shop – and Cheyenne never let go of the kitten once.

She then handed her suitcase and other belongings to her mum as she walked into Ollivander's magic wands, Cheyenne glanced around over the mess of piled up boxes and looked around the shop "Hello?" she called out softly. She was startled when a head appeared from around the corner "Why hello there, may I help you?" the old man asked kindly as he climbed down from a ladder. "Umm, I-i need a wand" she stuttered shyly. The old man nodded "I'll see what I can find" he assured and walked behind the shelves, Cheyenne stood rigidly until he got back with a box "try this one" he encouraged as he handed Cheyenne a white wand. The wand almost exploded a few shelves and the old man took it back muttering "no, no, no" under his breath. they tried a few more wands until he pulled out a light brown wand with a darker coloured base. She flicked it and it let out a faint amber glow, illuminating her face, the old man looked at it "Dragon Heartstring, 11 and a quarter inches, very rare indeed" he put it in the box before giving it to Cheyenne and taking the right amount respectively. Cheyenne thanked him before leaving the shop with a grin on her face.

After collecting the remaining items on the list - books and potions, she hugged her mum and kissed her on the cheek "Thanks mum, I'll write to you!" she shouted as she waited for the train among the other students.

Back in Diagon Alley, Sam had already got her wand It has Phoenix ash for its core and was quite impressive in design; it was a dark brown at the base and swirled different browns to the tip of the wand. Sam had already got all her books and potions and only needed a pet, she walked into the shop Cheyenne had been in two hours prior. Francis stood talking to the shop owner while Sam looked at the pets. She instantly flew past the amphibians and headed for the owls, she ignored the more popular ones like barn owls and looked at the interesting ones. After deciding between two different species, she settled on a black male spectacled owl, it had a white underbelly and circular energetic yellow eyes. "Dad," she shouted catching his attention "im gonna get this one ok?" Francis came over and put his finger in the cage where the owl pecked him affectionately "Alright mate, you got a name for it?" Sam stood thinking for a minute before bursting out with "Murphy!" Francis nodded and paid the price for the animal as Sam picked up the cage and carried it out the shop, a hurried "come again" shouting out before the door closed.

Not before long Sam also arrived at the train station, she hugged her dad with a "bye mate, I'll see you" before she was being rushed off with the other first years toward the train. When stepping into the train a certain red-head caught her eye "Cheyenne!" she called out excitedly, barrelling into the shocked teenager in a death-grip of a hug. "I haven't seen you in _ages."_ She yelled. Cheyenne turned around shock on her face "Sam! You mess, I thought you'd be late" she teased "well I almost was, my mum woke me up though" both were beaming from having met their other half (best friends) and instantly started talking away as they sat in a carriage at the back of the train.

"So, you watched the newest episode of Supernatural? Cas is back!" Sam screeched to her "I know Sam, I know, all the feels" we both grinned and idly chatted for a bit longer "So what house do you think your gonna be in?" Sam asked as she stopped the cart lady; buying sweets for on the way there. Cheyenne paused in drawing one of her favourite anime characters "I don't know, I hope we're in the same house though." For a moment the carriage was silent with the dread of that thought, before everything cleared up and they started joking around once again.

For the rest of the journey they showed each other their new pets and looked out the Hogwarts express window occasionally. After a few more hours they changed into their robes and waited with dazed expressions as the castle of Hogwarts came into view.

They got their belongings and left the train, both anxious to what was ahead – _what if they we're separated? What if they never saw each other again?_ Such thoughts raced through their minds and they subconsciously stood closer when the boats arrived.

They clambered into one of the boats along with a few other students, who seemed friendly enough. "I'm Luna, pleasure to meet you" a girl with almost white looking hair smiled at them "Sam" "Cheyenne" we chorused together and smiled politely

"We're new," I said tilting my head to Cheyenne "so we don't really know our way around" Luna nodded "As am I," she looked to the approaching castle "it looks really big doesn't it?" me and Cheyenne turned around properly and were dumbfounded with the _size_ of the castle "I wasn't expecting it to be that big" Cheyenne muttered under her breath, I chuckled "Neither did I, there's going to be lots of people in there" I mumbled nervously.

We sailed across the river in the course of two hours; the excited chatter of first years surrounded each boat, making everything more exciting with the liveliness. Once we reached shore we were directed into the entrance of the school, hundreds of children entering and standing waiting as professor Mcgonagall stood patiently as more and more first years swarmed around where she was standing. Behind her there was four huge tables with different colours – greens, red, yellow and blue, there was thousands of people sitting down all watching the new people. Me and Cheyenne tried hard not to look at them, because we don't like attention being on us.

After everyone was in she spoke "I am professor Mcgonagall, and I welcome each of you into Hogwarts," she looked around at the surrounding students for emphasis "while you are here your house is your family, you will gain points and will lose points, and at the end of the year they will be counted and one house will win. I will now read out the names of students and you are to come forth and put this hat on" everything was silent while she started reading out names.

"Luna, Lovegood" she called and the girl we had met on the boat sat down on the stool with the hat on. It was tense before the hat shouted out "Ravenclaw!" the blue table burst into rounds of applause and cheers.

(Sams POV)

This continued for a while and more and more students were joining houses and then eventually the inevitable happened "Samantha, Phillips" she called. I nervously walked up to the stool before shakily putting the hat on my head. Once it was on there was a voice in my head 'hmmm, kind, strong, could be a Ravenclaw. No, I see something else, bravery' before I knew it the hat shouted out "Gryiffindor!" I watched as the people on the table with the red flag clapped and cheered and I slowly walked over before sitting down, my knees finally giving out.

As I sat down I saw Cheyenne still standing with a worried expression as she glanced at the other tables. I caught her eye and gave a smile, trying to cheer her up – even if we weren't in the same house we could still see each other right?

(Cheyenne's POV)

'Sam had been placed in Gryiffindor, I might not be with her' I thought anxiously as I looked over the other houses. I didn't particularly want to be in the yellow one, or the green one – they looked a bit creepy and not the sort I normally talk to. I fiddled with the hem of my robe waiting, eventually Mcgonagall shouted out "Cheyenne, Kornau". I almost fainted when she shouted that, 'This was it. I am going to be in a house' I thought as I sat down and put the hat on. And then all I could hear was a voice that wasn't my own, everything else droned out in the background. 'Hmm, where to put you ay? How about Ravenclaw or Slytherin? Very smart, clever, hmm, ah, brave too as well as kind. I know where to put you," Cheyenne waited on bated breath and then the hat cried "Gryffindor!" I almost teared up a little, I was with Sam! I smiled on the verge of tears of happiness and sat down next to Sam.

After everyone was seated in their new houses Professor Mcgonagall sat down among the other teachers and Professor Dumbledore stood up, taping the edge of a glass. The hall quietened down instantly and everyone's attention was directed to the headmaster. "I would like to welcome to you all, some old, some new, to Hogwarts. You will have your schedule for your lessons tomorrow, for now let's feast – as I am overly fond of the sherbet lemons as you all know, May we have a good year, let the feast begin" he sat down and suddenly all the tables were covered in plate after plate of food. Once again excitement grew throughout the hall, people talking and laughing as they ate. Sam and Cheyenne sat at the end of the Gryffindor table eating things they liked – chicken, chocolate, cheese sandwiches, glasses of different liquids were also there, and joked about how they knew they'd be together and how Karen and Joan would be in Slytherin.

All in all it was a good night for the two teenagers, tired and full they were led to the Gryffindor common room, learnt the password for the fat lady – which was Phoenix, and got led to their rooms. They found that they were sharing with four other girls, Hermione, Caitlin, Jordie and Evie, they became friends quite quickly.

Both of them fell asleep the moment their heads touched their pillows.

Thank you for reading, I wrote this story that includes me and my friend Cheyenne – Chichi4mangahero; since she wrote the Naruto story and Supernatural story it only seemed fair. By the way Cheyenne, I wasn't doing a quiz, I wanted to know what animal you'd have for the story ;) it was a surprise.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, the Marauders would still be alive (except Peter)

R&R!


End file.
